Im nächsten Leben
by Bergulme
Summary: Zusammenfassung: AU – Die Geschichte spielt nach STID. Admiral Pike hat den Anschlag auf das Sternenflottenhauptquartier überlebt und besucht nun seinen Ersten Offizier Jim Kirk. Auferstanden von der Toten ringt Kirk damit, seine Erfahrungen zu verarbeiten. Christopher versucht, der Vater zu sein, den der Junge niemals hatte.


„**Im nächsten Leben" von Bergulme**

**Rating:** P12

**Warnung:** Erwähnung von Missbrauch, Suizid und Folter

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören Paramount Pictures. Diese Geschichte dient nur der Unterhaltung und ist ohne kommerzielle Absichten entstanden.

**Autorennotiz:** Dies ist die Übersetzung meiner englischen Geschichte „In the next life", welche für das Kinkmeme auf Livejournal entstand.

Ich bedanken mich bei meinem Beta-Leser **Schafi95**.

**Zusammenfassung: **AU – Die Geschichte spielt nach STID. Admiral Pike hat den Anschlag auf das Sternenflottenhauptquartier überlebt und besucht nun seinen Ersten Offizier Jim Kirk. Auferstanden von der Toten ringt Kirk damit, seine Erfahrungen zu verarbeiten. Christopher versucht, der Vater zu sein, den der Junge niemals hatte.

Das Rehabilitationszentrum lag idyllisch zwischen Bäumen und Feldern am Rand von San Francisco. Ruhig und Friedlich. Christopher Pike fühlte einen leichten Gräuel, als der Hovercar am Eingang mit manikürten Rasen und Büschen hielt. Das letzte Mal war er hier gewesen, um sich von Gedanken kontrollierenden Parasiten und romulanischer Folter zu erholen.

Seufzend griff er nach seinem Gehstock und stieg aus dem Wagen. Eigentlich brauchte er den Stock heute nicht. Sein Bein sollte keine Probleme machen, vollgepumpt mit Schmerzmitteln wie er war. Von einem Wahnsinnigen fast ins Jenseits gebombt zu werden hatte sein Gutes. Es war unglaubliches Glück gewesen, dass er Khans Anschlag auf das Hauptquartier überlebt hatte. Heute war er allerdings für jemanden hergekommen, der eine noch bessere Kostprobe von der anderen Seite bekommen hatte als er.

Das Innere des Zentrums war still und brummte nur in der derselben ruhigen Geschäftigkeit, an die er sich erinnerte. Er hatte es fast bis zur Anmeldung geschafft, als eine vertraute Stimme seinen Namen rief. Als er sich umwandte, stand dort lächelnd Dr. Leonard McCoy.

„Dr. McCoy.", sagte er überrascht.  
„Admiral."

Während sie siech die Hand gaben, beäugte Christopher den andern Mann. McCoy trug weder Zivilkleidung noch das Schwarz-Blau seiner Sternenflottenuniform, sondern das Weiß des Klinikpersonals. „Versuchen Sie sich der Umgebung anzupassen?", fragte er mit einer Geste.

McCoy sah an sich herunter und schnaubte. „Nein. Ich bin hier, um auf Jim aufzupassen. Außerdem habe ich Order, herauszubekommen, was zum Teufel mit ihm genau passiert ist, nachdem wir ihm die Transfusion gaben.", McCoy kratzte sich am Kopf „Die Sternenflotte hat mir erlaubt, dass hier zu tun. Schätze, man bekommt einen Gefallen, wenn man die Toten wieder auferstehen lässt. Äh...Sie haben die Berichte gelesen, Sir?"

Christopher nickte. Nach der Nummer im Warpkern war Jim an Strahlenvergiftung gestorben. McCoy, mit nicht viel mehr als einer Ahnung, hatte ihm eine Transfusion mit Khans Augmentblut verpasst. Jim war ins Leben zurückgekehrt. Ein kleines Wunder. Der Junge schien mächtige Schutzengel zu haben. Seit dem Vorfall dankte Christopher ihnen jeden Tag im Stillen.  
„Wie geht es Jim?", fragte er.

McCoy runzelte die Stirn. Mit einem Seufzen zog er ein PADD aus der Tasche und fing an, darauf herumzutippen. „Sein Körper erholt sich wunderbar. Khans Blut hat an seinen Zellen Wunder gewirkt. Im Moment arbeiten wir daran, es wieder aus ihm herauszubekommen. Die unterschiedlichen Antikörper versuchen sich gegenseitig zu fressen, aber das haben wir im Griff.", Der Arzt hörte auf zu tippen. Offensichtlich hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte und reichte Christopher das PADD. „Es gibt etwas anders, das mir Sogen macht."

Das PADD zeigte das psychologische Profil von Commander James Tiberius Kirk. Ein mulmiges Gefühl stieg in Christopher auf. Das war gar nicht gut. Er blätterte durch die Seiten. Das Profil enthielt Notizen und Diagnosen aus früheren Gutachten. Jims Persönlichkeit komprimiert in die Buchstaben auf dem kleinen Bildschirm. Er überflog den Text bis er zum letzten Abschnitt kam, der Jims Behandlung hier im Zentrum betraf. Was er las, ließ das kalte Gefühl in seinem Magen noch eisiger werden.

_...beträchtlicher posttraumatischer Stress... fortgesetzte Verharmlosung der eigenen Erfahrungen... der Patient zeigt sich unkooperativ... Aggression... empathische Untersuchungen zeigen... Unterdrückung... Bedrohung des Klinikpersonals... Ablehnung von Therapiesitzungen... falls der Patient nicht... Rückkehr in den aktiven Dienst höchst fragwürdig..._

Christopher schluckte und schaute vom PADD auf. „Warum hat man mich nicht früher informiert? Das geht doch nicht erst seit kurzem so."

McCoy schaute schuldbewusst aus Wäsche und rieb sich die Stirn. „Nun, das sind vertrauliche Informationen, Sir. Das abschließende Gutachten ist noch nicht ans Kommando rausgegangen. Ich darf Ihnen das von „Schiffsarzt zu Captain" anvertrauen. Sie sind schließlich kein offizieller Angehöriger oder etwas in der Art."  
Christopher schnaubte ungehalten. „Wo ist er jetzt?"  
„Folgen Sie mir, Sir."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sie folgten den sterilen Gängen und hielten vor einer der Glastüren. Durch die Scheibe konnte Christopher Jim erkennen. Der Junge sah fürchterlich aus. Geisterhaft blass und mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen lag er in seinem Bett. Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Tablett mit einer halb gegessen Portion irgendwas, ein Glas Wasser daneben. Jim war wach und tippte träge auf einem PADD herum. Biosensoren an seiner Brust und Schläfe blinkten im Takt mit der Medi-Station am Kopfende des Bettes. Alles wirkte geradezu nervenzerfetzend friedlich. McCoy wandte sich zu Christopher.

„Sprechen Sie mit ihm? Über die Therapiesitzungen, Sir?", der Arzt zögerte kurz. „Sie wissen, dass er auf Sie hört. Jedenfalls mehr als auf mich."

Christopher schluckte abermals, um den Kloß in seinem Hals loszuwerden. Auf einmal, trotz der Schmerzmittel, zupfte der Schmerz an seinem Bein. Er lehnte sich auf seinen Stock und ging zu einem Stuhl in der Nähe. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich nieder.  
„Ja, ich rede mit ihm, Doktor. Geben Sie mir nur eine Minute."  
McCoy starrte ihn für einen Moment an, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, dann zuckt er mit den Schultern und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Natürlich, Sir."

Christopher sah ihm nach und legte die Hand an die Stirn. In der anderen hielt er immer noch das PADD mit Jims Krankenakte. Nochmals öffnete er das Dokument und starrte auf die leuchtende Schrift. Sollte er beeindruckt oder entsetzt darüber sein, was der Junge alles überlebt hatte? Sogar den Tod?

Das Ziehen in seinem Bein, der Druck in seinem Kopf und das Prickeln, wo seinen Rippen gebrochen worden waren, erinnerten ihn an seine eigenen Wunden. Es erinnerte ihn an sein Alter. Er hatte seinen Anteil an Kämpfen ausgetragen, aber mit einem Blick auf Jims Akte fragte er sich, ob er auch nur irgendwas vom Kämpfen verstand.

Vor Jahren hatte er auf einen anderen Bildschirm geschaut, gefüllt mit Daten über Jim Kirk. Damals war diese Person für ihn nicht viel mehr gewesen als Zahlen und hohle Phrasen. Christopher hatte sie nachgeschlagen als Jim auf den Boden dieser abgerissenen Bar gesabbert hatte und er hatte gedachte, er wüsste alles über diesen Mann. Die Herausforderung an den jungen Kirk, seinen Vater zu übertreffen, war kühle Berechnung gewesen, fußend auf diesem toten Wissen.

Mit der Zeit war der Junge ihm ans Herz gewachsen. Jim Kirk, mit seinem Charme und seiner Energie, sauste durch die Akademiekurse. Der Junge, geboren im Chaos, von der Mutter verlassen, misshandelt vom Stiefvater, arbeitete hart, um den Schatten des eigenen Vaters zu verlassen. Es war das Verlangen, von Bedeutung zu sein, für sich selbst wie für andere. Das Verlangen, jemand großes zu sein. Jim stürzte sich in diese Herausforderung bis zur Selbstaufgabe. Der Junge hatte nie eine führende Hand gehabt. Nie hatte er jemanden gehabt, der ihm half oder ihn zurückhielt, wenn es nötig war. Niemand, der ihn sagte, dass er eine Bedeutung hatte, unabhängig davon, was er tat.

Christopher fühlte einen scharfen Stich in der Brust. Wenn es jemanden gab, der Jim zeigte, wo die Grenze zu ziehen war, dann war es Christopher Pike. Der Junge würde ihm das Herz brechen, wenn er ihn ohne Aufsicht in der Galaxis herumfliegen ließ. Er würde Jim nicht diese zweite Chance versauen lassen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Christopher drückte die Türklingel. Dumpf hörte er Jims Befehl und die Tür glitt auf.

„Admiral!", Jim legte das PADD weg, an dem er herumgespielt hatte. Mit etwas Mühe setzte er sich auf und streckte sich. „Ist heute schon „Besuche die Untoten"-Tag? Ich verspreche Ihnen, nicht Ihr Gehirn zu essen."

Der Admiral gluckste leise. „Ich bin hier, um nach meinem Ersten Offizier zu sehen. Frisch auferstanden, wie ich höre. Wie geht's Dir, Jim?"

Sie gaben sich die Hände und Christopher setzte sich neben Jims Bett. Jim lehnte sich zurück und winkte ab. „Ach, Strahlenvergiftung ist nicht so schlimm. Der ganze Immunsystemkram ist hart."  
„Ist das so?"  
„Ja, Khans Antikörper und meine haben einen kleinen Bürgerkrieg angezettelt. Pilles glorreiche Idee ist, meine Antikörper aufzuputschen und Khans zu unterdrücken. Fühlt sich an, als hätte ich zu viel von diesen Wodka-Cocktails mit Koffein getrunken. Upper und Downer zur gleichen Zeit. Mein Körper weiß nicht, was er zuerst tun soll. Und dann ist da auch noch das Essen."  
Christopher warf einen Blick auf das Tablett. „Irish Stew?"  
„Vielleicht.", schnaubte Jim, dann klatschte er in die Hände. „Aber genug davon. Wie geht es unserer Lady?"  
Christopher lächelte. „Der Enterprise? Nun, wesentlich besser seit Mr. Scott zurück ist. Sie hat diesmal ganz schön was abgekriegt."  
Jim nickte. „Ja. Gott, bin ich froh, dass Scotty wieder da ist."

Die Reparaturen am Schiff waren ein neutrales und reichhaltiges Thema. Christopher war froh, nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen zu müssen. Bevor er Dr. McCoy über den Weg gelaufen war, hatte er sich auf einen entspannten Krankenbesuch gefreut. Er hatte einen munteren, lebendigen Jim sehen wollen. Auf den ersten Blick schien alles auch so, doch das PADD wog schwer in seiner Tasche.

Eine Schwester kam, um die Biosensoren zu überprüfen und eine Blutprobe zu nehmen. Als sie ging, sank Jim erleichtert zurück in die Kissen. Er sah sehr müde aus. Eine tiefe Erschöpfung sprach aus seinem Gesicht. Christopher spürte, wie sein Besuch den jungen Mann auslaugte. Er konnte sich nicht länger drücken.

„Jim, es gibt noch eine Sache, die ich mir Dir besprechen muss."  
Jims blasse Stirn legte sich in Falten. Christopher seufzte. Das würde nicht einfach werden.  
„Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass Deine Therapiesitzungen alles andere als gut laufen."  
Ohne Jim direkt anzusehen zog er das PADD aus der Tasche. „Der gute Dr. McCoy sagt, dass Du den Stress deiner... Todeserfahrung nicht verarbeitest. Dass Du Dich der psychologischen Beratung widersetzt."

Stöhnenden ließ Jim seinen Kopf aufs Kissen fallen. Entnervt holte der Jüngere Luft  
„Schauen Sie, es war genauso wie ich es den Ärzten gesagt habe. Es war wie ohnmächtig werden und wieder aufwachen. Das habe ich schon ein paar Mal hinter mich gebracht, ohne dass ein Seelenklempner mich hinterher bemuttert." Seine Stimmt war kalt und glatt, so als hätte er das schon ein paar Mal vorgetragen.

Christopher hob die Augenbraue. „Nun, ich zitiere Dich und sage 'Bullshit'."  
Mit steinernen Miene schaute Jim ihn an. Mit seiner Blässe sah er unbeweglich wie Marmorstatue aus. Er würde nicht so einfach klein beigeben, aber wann tat Jim Kirk das schon?

„Du willst mir erzählen,", fuhr Christopher fort "dass willentlich in einen Warpkern stiegen und an Strahlenvergiftung sterben – alles während dein Schiff samt Crew in die sichere Zerstörung fällt – das Gleiche ist wie in einer Kneipenschlägerei k.o. geschlagen zu werden?"

Jim grinste schief. „Also, wenn Sie es so ausdrücken...", er sah Christophers Geschichtsausdruck und stöhnte wieder. „Okay, okay. Es war nicht das Gleiche. Es war sogar ziemlich große Scheiße. Wollen Sie das hören? Ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte vielleicht sogar Panik." Jim hob den Zeigefinder und sprach weiter. „Diejenigen, die das nicht hätten, sind die, die zum Seelenklempner müssen. Doch ich habe das Baby geschaukelt. Ich hätte diesen Job nicht, wenn ich mit dem Stress umgehen könnte. Ich habe das ein ums andere Mal bewiesen! Warum müssen die hier ein verdammtes Problem herbeireden? Was ich brauche, ist die Rückkehr auf die Enterprise! Je schneller desto besser."  
In Jims energischen Worten lag ein stummer Zorn.

Christopher seufzte und hob das PADD. „Der Patient weigert sich an jedweder Behandlungsmaßnahme teilzunehmen, die seine geistige Gesundheit betrifft...", las er vor. „Wiederholte Befragung hat ergeben, dass Kirk keine realistische Einschätzung der Ereignisse zeigt... Aggression ohne vorherige Provokation... Gewaltandrohung gegenüber dem Klinikpersonal!"

„Sagen Sie nicht, Sie glauben diesen Quacksalbern!?", schnappte Jim. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Im Inneren stählte sich Christopher. Er wollte den Jungen mit seinen Worten nicht quälen, aber er musste. „Diese Quacksalber sind dein bester Freund und andere kompetente Leute, die, wie ich anmerken darf, dein Leben gerettet haben! Warum sollten diese Leute lügen, Jim?"  
„Ich liege hier und kotze mir die Seele aus dem Leib und die gehen mir auf den Keks mit Immunbehandlung und Blutproben. Ohne vorherige Provokation, am Arsch!"

Der andere schweig und sah ihn nur an.  
Jim zog scharf die Luft ein und presste sich die Handballen auf die Augen.  
„Ich sehe schon, auf wessen Seite Sie stehen, Admiral. Das ist doch reinste Schikane! Das Kommando will mich abschieben! Denen bin ich schon ein Dorn im Auge seit der ganzen Kobayashi Maru-Geschichte!"  
Christopher seufzte. „Jim, ich bin auf Deiner Seite. Das ist die übliche Prozedur unter diesen Umständen. Du musst es hinter Dich bringen um in den aktiven Dienst zurückkehren zu können. Sieh mich an, Jim."  
Anstand zu antworten presste Jim sich weiter die Hände auf die Augen. Nach ein, zwei Momenten der Stille legte Christopher Jim auf den Oberarm. Er würde Jim das nicht einfach so aussitzen lassen.

Jim schien das zu wissen und ließ die Arme sinken. Er schien den Admiral jedoch immer noch nicht ansehen zu wollen und wandte sein Gesicht von ihn ab.  
„Das ist kindisch, Jim. Die Therapiesitzung sollen Dir helfen. Niemand will dich abschieben. Je besser Du mitarbeitest, desto besser ist für alle, Dich eingeschlossen."

Hilflos starrte Christopher auf den Hinterkopf des anderen. Er verlangte von Jim eine Art Vertrauen, von dem er nicht wusste, ob der junge Mann es ihm gaben konnte. Ihm geben wollte. Bei diesem Gedanken mischte sich die Hilflosigkeit mit Trauer, Enttäuschung und etwas Wut. Er wollte ihm doch nur helfen! Christopher fasste Jims Oberarm fester und rüttelte ihn leicht.

Nun drehte der Junge den Kopf und Christopher konnte in sein müdes, verletztes Gesicht sehen. Tränen schimmerten in Jims Augen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, wie tief der Schock in Jim sitzen musste. Als Jim sprach, zitterte seine Stimme.

„Und was, wenn sie es doch wollen? Wenn die Nummer mit Khan die eine Sache zu viel war? Was, wenn sie mich wirklich loswerden wollen?" Die Worte scheinen wie automatisch immer schneller aus seinem Mund zu fallen. „Was, wenn das Gutachten mich als hoffnungslosen Fall abstempelt und sie mich nicht zurück auf die Enterprise lassen? Wenn sie...wenn sie das tun, warum haben sie mich dann überhaupt zurückgeholt? Wenn ich nicht zurückkehren darf... dann... dann hätten sie mich genauso so gut-"

„Stopp!"

Jim hörte auf, zu reden und schluckte. Christopher hatte nicht bemerkt, wie laut seine Stimme gewesen war. Der Junge sah ihn nun mit aufgerissen, glasigen Augen an. Langsam stand er auf, fasste Jim an den Schultern und zog ihn zu sich. Die Kehle war ihm wie zugeschnürt.

„Sag so etwas nicht. Du solltest so etwas nicht mal denken."  
Der Junge sank ihm entgegen. Zitternd und schluchzend landete er an Christophers Brust und vergrub die Hände in seiner Uniform. Er spürte warme Feuchtigkeit an seiner Schulter. Da. Der Damm war gebrochen und Christopher wusste nicht recht, ob er sich nun besser oder schlechter fühlte.

„Sie hätten mich tot lassen sollen", krächzte Jim. „Das ist, was ich verdient habe."  
Gewaltige Schluchzer verschluckten Jims nächste Worte. Christopher schlang die Arme fester um ihn und ließ ihn weinen. In seinem Kopf wünschte er alle zur Hölle, die Jim diese simple Geste jemals verwehrt hatten. Sie hätten mich tot lassen sollen. Das ist was ich verdient habe. Er schauderte. Niemand sollte diese Worte je denken müssen.  
„Sie hätten...Sie hätten...", wisperte Jim wieder und wieder in sein Hemd.  
„Nein. Nein, nein. Sie haben es richtig gemacht. Du hast es richtig gemacht, mein Sohn."

Jims Körper versteifte sich. Er wandte sich aus Christophers Armen und schob ihn weg. Sein feuchtes Gesicht war wutverzerrt.  
„Nein!", er spuckte das Wort dem Älteren entgegen. „Nein, ich habe es nicht richtig gemacht!"  
Strauchelnd, die Schwäche in den Knochen, kam Jim vom Bett hoch. Er machte ein paar ziellose Schritte und taumelte dann zum Fenster.  
„Alle Welt macht einen Wirbel um mich, weil ich tot war. Als hätte ich nichts falsch gemacht. Sie vergessen einfach, dass ich fast meine Crew umgebracht und mein Schiff zerstört hätte!" Rau presste er diese Worte hervor, triefend von Selbsthass.  
„Wenn Scotty nicht gewesen wäre, hätten alle von ihnen ins Gras gebissen. Marcus hätte uns in Stücke geblasen! Und ich habe überhaupt nichts getan! Ich...ich stand einfach so da...und...und..."

Jim starrte blind aus dem Fenster und krallte die Hände in den Rahmen. Sein Atem ging schneller. Christopher sah wie Schweißtropfen von Jims Stirn rollten. Die Medi-Station am Bett begann, zu piepen. Jims Vitalzeichen blinkten rot.  
Christopher eilte ans Fenster. Vorsichtig zog er Jims Finger vom Fensterrahmen und zog ihn ungelenk zurück in seine Arme. Der Jüngere wehrte sich, wollte den Trost nicht, doch er hielt ihn fest. Er würde ihn festhalten solange wie es, Gott verdammt, nötig war. Er fühlte des Herz des anderen gegen seine Rippen schlagen und schweißnasse Schläfen an seinem Hals. In langsamen Kreisen rieb er Jims Rücken.

„Schhh... Atme, Jimmy, atme. Du musst Dich beruhigen."  
„Ich hab's versaut!", presste Jim hervor. „Ich hab's versaut! Ich versaue immer alles!"  
„Nein, tust du nicht. Du hast alles richtig gemacht."  
„Ich bin gestorben! Das ist Versauen! Erst ich habe meine Crew umgebracht und dann bin ich gestorben!"  
„Aber Du lebst, mein Junge.", flüsterte er. „Du lebst, deine Crew lebt. Alles ist gut gegangen."

Jim schluchzte gequält und verbarg sein Gesicht tiefer in Christophers Schulter. Durch die Glastür hinter Jim konnte er sehen, wie ein Arzt und eine Schwester auf das Krankenzimmer zu eilten. Als sie die beiden erblickten, gab Christopher ihnen ein Zeichen, zu warten. Er schluckte und strich dem Jungen abermals über den Rücken. Sie sollten ihn jetzt nicht gängeln.

Wie gut konnte er Jimmy verstehen. Die Machtlosigkeit, die Schuldgefühle, die erdrückende Verantwortung für Crew und Schiff. Die Erfahrung des eigenen Todes konnte er nicht teilen, aber alles andere hatte er schon schon oft erlebt. Der Gedanken daran, wie knapp es gewesen war, ließ Christopher nachts manchmal nicht schlafen. Auch jetzt fühlte er die Angst in seinen Knochen. Zusammen mit Jimmy begann er tief ein- und auszuatmen.  
Der Alarm von der Medi-Station verstummte. Christopher fing den Blick des Arztes hinter der Tür auf. Dieser nickte etwas unsicher und verschwand mit der Schwester zurück in den Gang.

Vorsichtig lockerte Christopher seinen Griff. „Komm."  
Er steuerte den jüngeren in Richtung Bett. Sie sanken darauf, Christopher immer noch mit einem Arm um Jim gelegt.  
„Manche Kämpfe kann man nicht gewinnen.", sagte er nach einem Moment. Er fühlte ein trauriges Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln ziehen. „Kobayashi Maru sollte dir das eigentlich beibringen."  
Eine neue Welle von Tränen stieg in Jim hoch, doch als er sich jetzt in die Umarmung lehnte, fehlte seinen Schluchzern der vernichtende Druck.

Er strich Jimmy über den Kopf. Der Junge sollte es rauslassen. Wer wusste schon, wann er jemanden wieder so nah an sich heranlassen würde. Vielleicht war dies nicht die richtige Art mit seinem Ersten Offizier umzugehen, aber es war mit Sicherheit die richtige Art, mit einem Menschen umzugehen, der Jims Erfahrungen gemachte hatte.  
Das Weinen an seiner Schulter erstarb schließlich zu einem leisen Schniefen, dann fand Jim seine Stimme wieder.

„Ich hatte Angst", sagte er leise. „Ich hatte solche Angst. Alles hat weh getan. Der ganze Schwachsinn davon, dass Leute cool und friedlich sterben, ist scheiße. Da waren Spock und Schmerzen, dann war ich allein und dann...nichts."  
Er schniefte nochmal und starrte dann ziellos in den Raum. Es herrschte Stille, ein Nachhall von Jims Tränen. Vor dem Fenster raschelten ein paar Bäume im Wind.

Schließlich räusperte sich Jim und setzte sich auf. „Wow... Wo kam das denn alles her?"  
„Tja", sagte Christopher leise und reichte Jim das Wasserglas. „Ich könnte eine Vermutung abgeben."  
Jim schnaufte nur und trank. Als er fertig war, stellte er das leere Glas zurück auf das Tablett.

Der Admiral beobachtete ihn neugierig. „Wie fühlst du dich?"  
Der Jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung... Leer. Ein bisschen traurig vielleicht."  
„Das ist ein Anfang", sagte Christopher. Er klopfte Jim auf die Schulter und stand auf. „Glaubst Du immer noch, dass die Therapiesitzungen Schikane sind?"  
Der andere seufzte. „Ja. Nein. Wahrscheinlich nicht."

Christopher lächelte. Es war erlösend, nicht mehr gegen Jims Argwohn kämpfen zu müssen. Der Junge schien ihm nun tatsächlich zuzuhören. „Du bist weder der Erste, der solche Erfahrungen macht, noch der erste Sternenflottenoffizier. Du wirst sehen. Die Leute hier wissen, was sie tun. Ehe Du dich versiehst, bist Du zurück auf der Enterprise."  
Ein paar geröteter Augen sah ihn an. „Sind Sie sicher?"  
„Ja! Glaub mir. Du wirst Dich besser fühlen. Ich weiß das außer eigener Erfahrung. Es ist nicht gut, alles in sich rein zu fressen."  
Jim schnaubte und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Sagen Sie das Spock."  
„Spock ist ein Spezialfall."  
Jim lachte schwach. „Ha! Ich sage ihm, dass Sie ihn so genannt haben!"

Erleichtert stand Christopher vom Bett auf und zupfte seine Uniform zurecht. Spock ärgern zu wollen war ein gutes Zeichen. Zumindest für seinen Ersten Offizier. Jim wühlte sich unter die Bettdecke.

Als er fertig war, seufzte er und sagte: „Sie können Pille sagen, dass ich ab jetzt ein guter Junge sein werde."  
„Das ist sicher eine Premiere."

Sie schwiegen. Christopher griff nach seinem Stock und Jim rückte in seinem Bett Decken und Kissen zurecht. Es hing keine Trauer und Angst mehr im Raum. Stattdessen breitete sich eigenartige Verlegenheit aus, als sich der Moment der Vertrautheit auflöste.  
Kurz fürchtete Christopher, dass sich mit dem Moment auch Jims Vertrauen aufgelöst hatte, doch dann sah der junge Mann zu ihm auf.

„Ähm... Chris, bevor Du gehst, könntest du vielleicht...", sagte Jim leise und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, verstand Christopher.  
„Aber sicher, mein Sohn", sagte er. Mit einem Schritt war Christopher am Bett und umarmte ihm.

Fin


End file.
